Finding Hermione
by Save the last one
Summary: Most people aren't lucky enough to find their soul mate, but luckily for Harry he found his angel Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

Albus Dumbledore had many things to do. The fall of Voldemort had been a prosperous time for the wizarding world. Today Harry Potter would be making his way to Hogwarts for a visit with Minerva McGonagall his deputy headmistress. They would arrive in a half hour so Dumbledore had time to get ready. This year the sorcerers stone would be at Hogwarts.

Harry Potter was extremely nervous about meeting a wizard like Dumbledore whom Professor McGonagall said was one of the greatest ever. After going to Gringotts the wizarding bank and getting a new wand of holly and phoenix it was time to go to Hogwarts. At the robe shop Harry met the most beautiful girl he had ever seen a person who came from a muggle household like himself. Before he could catch her name McGonagall collected him to go to Hogwarts.

McGonagall and Harry arrived Hogsmeade at a quarter to 11 and needless to say it was the most beautiful place Harry had ever seen. The entire village had a certain magical feel to Harry. When they arrived at the gates McGonagall had an amused smile on her face as Harry saw Hogwarts for the first time. It was bigger than he thought so he briefly forgot about a certain bushy haired girl.

When they arrived at the entrance to the headmasters office McGonagall said briskly the password "Chocolate fudge cake" and arrived outside the door. When she opened the door a strange site greeted them. A bare bottom greeted them a dozen houselves taking turns smacking it with there small hands. A red set of robes were pulled over the persons heads. "Albus" said McGonagall sharply. The figure pulled the robes back over his head and turned out to be none other than Albus Dumbledore himself.

"Minerva you are early" said Dumbledore with a chuckle and a red face. "Ah Harry" Dumbledore said pleasantly. "Let us explore Hogwarts" Dumbledore said extending his hand to the eager wizard.

Dumbledore and Harry had fun looking around Hogwarts at the end howerveer Dumbledore said "Your father was a wonderful of mine as was your mother he left this in my possession before he perished. It is only right it is returned to you" Dumbledore said sadly presenting him a package containing the invisibility cloak. "Now I believe you can sneak into the fridge or pull some good hearted pranks on some people eh" said Dumbledore with a wink. "Now lets get you home until the day you leave on the Hogwats express" As Harry left Dumbledore had a tear in his eye "Harry has returned I wish Lily and James would be proud" he sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry looked in wonder at what he had found in the Room of Requirement it was his fathers Nimbus 1000 from his legendary school days. Harry had already at this point made the Gryffindor quidditch team and had a Nimbus 2000 broom of his very own. He had also taken to teaching Hermione how to fly.

"I just cant do it Harry" Hermione cried after being dumped from her broom yet again. "You are the smartest most incredible witch I have ever met" said Harry cheerfully. While Hermione looked lovingly at Harry she did not even realize she had rode her broom perfectly over to him. "Wait I did it and did not even notice" Hermione cried in joy. "Love helped you fly" Harry said as the two kissed under the stars. Struck by inspiration Harry led her to his room and opened his trunk. "Hermione I realized fate helped me find you and also my fathers broom I wish for you to have it" Hermione eyes filled with tears as she snogged him senseless.

The next day Dumbledore had asked to see Harry to discuss him finding other arrangements than the Dursleys for the holidays. He had been filled with sorrow and regret that Harry was likely not treated well at the Dursleys. So far he had decided the best option would be for Harry to remain at the castle which had the best and most powerful wards imaginable. Dumbledore was also looking into the case of Sirius Black after discovering that Crouch had neglected to give him a trial. "I must make things right for Harry" Dumbledore sighed diligently to himself while his faithful familiar Fawkes trilled upon his perch with wise eyes and a complacent smile upon his beak.

Draco Malfoy had gone too far. Today he had called Hermione a mudblood and Harry would not take that. Harry put green hair dye into his shampoo he was in for a surprise.

So far Harry enjoyed all of his classes but his favorite was History of Magic because he could stare at Hermione for long moments without anyone noticing. Harry had also recently met her parents over the Christmas holidays he did not know it but her parents saw him as a future son in law on first glance with his polite demeanor and seemingly endless love for their daughter Hermione. Harry had decided long ago Hermione was his future and that he would follow her anywhere.

The Hogwarts first years already had several couples such as Seamus and Lavender, Pansy and Draco Malfoy, Neville and Ron, Hannah and Terry boot, but known matched the power couple of Harry Potter the boy who lived and Hermione Granger the brightest witch or the age. McGonagall saw Hermione as Lily reincarnated and constantly toasted the couple with Albus whom approved immensely. "It is great Harry has found his future at such a young age but love is funny like that" Dumbledore sighed with a grin as he wished the other professors a happy evening as he retired for the night.

A/N sorry for the slow update I recently had my left leg amputated following a three-wheeler accident.


End file.
